roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Bragg
, in Aiken, South Carolina | occupation=*Show host *Gamer *Editor | roles= | nationality=American | notable=* Created maps for Let's Play Minecraft before AH hiring * Creator and host of MegaCraft |media= }} Matthew Bragg, also known as AxialMatt, is a Rooster Teeth employee and a staff crew member of Achievement Hunter, who gained popularity by making videos for Community Hunter. He was officially hired on July 6, 2014 at Achievement Hunter's RTX Panel at the third day of RTX 2014 - alongside Jeremy Dooley - as an editor, content creator and recurring secondary host. Matt still serves as a content creator, editor, recurring host and Minecraft Builder at Achievement Hunter, mostly editing AH videos and Lets Plays as well as starring in several of them. Occasionally, he shows up in some other Rooster Teeth videos and content (such as Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures, On The Spot, Off Topic Podcast, RT Podcasts, etc.). In addition to his Achievement Hunter videos and series, he's known for creating maps used in episodes of Let's Play Minecraft and Fore Honor, the latter known for being extremely tough. Biography Bragg was born in Aiken, South Carolina, in 1990. While growing up in Aiken, Matt worked part-time at his family's heating and air conditioning business store in South Carolina at the age of 14 until he was 15 years old. He also had worked at a small PC repair business. In 2008, he graduated from South Aiken High School at the age of 18. He studied for 2 years at Aiken Technical College, graduating in 2010. When questioned regarding the origins of his Nickname, "AxialMatt", Matt claimed that the word "Axial" was "honestly just something really dumb that he randomly thought up of while in high school". He later learned that it had an actual meaning related to electricity and electric circuitry/circuit boards. However, he still kept his nickname and he has been using it ever since. Prior to working at Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth, he first gained popularity for his series of videos titled MegaCraft. '' It gained such popularity that it was eventually moved from Community Hunter to the main Achievement Hunter channel. He's also grown incredibly popular on social media with more than 96K followers (As of October 2018) on his personal Twitter account @Axialmatt. He is also notable for being the creator of various maps used in some early episodes of ''Let's Play Minecraft, including Mineball, Grifball and Achievement Raceway. He has worked with fellow Achievement Hunter content creator and host Jeremy Dooley. Trivia * In late 2015, he got his head shaved on Rooster Teeth's Extra Life charity live-stream. *He sucks at making golf maps and should be banned from xbox live **This edit was made by Gavin during episode 10 of Fore Honor - Driven to the Edge - Fore Honor - Infinite Minigolf (#10) * Besides Jeremy, he was also one of the people considered by Geoff to take over Ray's spot when he resigned from Achievement Hunter. * Hired at RTX 2014 from the audience along with Jeremy Dooley. * Before being hired for Achievement hunter. Matt was featured in the Pilot episode of DropZone, a Machinima Game Show created to be pitched to Achievement hunter, with several other Community Hunters. Matt did not win the show, but succeeded in staying alive in the game for most of the rounds. * Has a pet cat but is not sure of its breed. He adopted her from a barn. Her nickname is "AxialCat". Her full name is Arya Kittycatmeowface Bragg. She has a Twitter account @AxialCat. * He rarely used his ask fm profile. He's stopped using ask fm nowadays because of the questions feature on the AH site, which he now focuses on posting updates and journal entries. * He is currently in a relationship. * Originally met Jeremy in a Spyro the Dragon video game, which was the basis of their match for Versus Episode 122 (which Matt won). * Matt once ate an entire jar of pickled eggs that were a week past the expiration date because Gavin bet him $50 he couldn't do it. He had the worst flatulence of anyone on the crew for three whole days after that. Gavin still owes him $50. * Two of Matt's Minecraft maps (Mineball, Episode 18, and Grifball, Episode 22) were played by Achievement Hunter while Matt was still a member of the Achievement Hunter Community and not an actual Achievement Hunter at the time. * His GTA Online character looks very similar to Matt outside of the changed hair color Matt has since started sporting. * Matt has the best record in Mario Kart in all of Achievement Hunter. During RT's Mario Kart Mapril, he finished 1st Place in seven straight races out of a total of eight, either by luck, skill, or both. He only lost in the eighth and final race, in which the rest of the crew (mainly Team Nice Dynamite) were forced to resort to truces and sabotage (i.e., picking courses he wasn't/isn't good at) to finally defeat him. ** He finally met his match in Tom Fawkes when AH did collab races with The Derp Crew, but still scored well among the Achievement Hunters. In one race, Matt even passed Michael and ChilledChaos inches before the finish line at the last second. Later, in a team game, Matt finished 1st place on his team but lost to The Derp Crew, mainly due to a poor showing by Gavin costing AH points. * Beginning in Super Smash Bros. with ProZD, Matt has developed somewhat of a rivalry with Michael, beating him throughout nearly all of Mario Kart Mapril and choosing infuriatingly hard levels for him (along with the rest of the AH crew) to play in Mario MAYker. * At the end of 2018, AH hosted a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament, the setup of which was partly designed to sabotage Matt's chances of winning. Despite this, and some extremely close calls against Michael, Chad, and a level 9 CPU character (of which there were two, as Chad had to beat one himself in the first round whereas Geoff fell to a level 3), Matt ultimately won the tournament, capping off perhaps his most prominent year in Achievement Hunter to date. A comment posted on the YouTube video even remarks "2018 certainly has been the year of Matt". * Myatt. External links * Ask fm * Instagram * Tumblr * Vine * Reddit * IMDb References Image Gallery Matt and Jeremy reaction.jpg Matt VS.png|Matt's VS card mattbragg-rtaa.png|Matt's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Members Category:June Birthday Category:Achievement Hunter Crew Category:Rooster Teeth Productions